Different is Beautiful
by reader-writer15
Summary: Lucy Longstaff doesn't feel at home amongst Camp Half Blood. She doesn't feel like a child of Athena, and she is sick and tired of campers looking at her and whispering behind her back. Her haunting past of losing her brother dwells on her every day, and she doesn't know what to think anymore. But when a strange boy shadow travels to her, she finds out the real meaning of beautiful


I need to get a new camp shirt. Mine is too small.

I look in the mirror of the Athena cabin and see my own reflection. _Just wear something else,_ I say to myself. But all I have here at camp are pajamas and CHB t-shirts that are small on me. Frustrated, I plop down on the bed in the corner and stare at the empty cabin before me. Bookshelves and computers and desks take up the whole room, except for the beds which are pushed up against the wall. All the other campers are at breakfast now, except for me. I usually don't go to breakfast — I don't need any extra weight from food.

I sigh and change my shirt to a larger one from my pajama drawer. I don't care if it's not like everyone else's — I already look different from all the other campers. What's one more thing to set me apart? Don't get the wrong idea when I tell you this. I don't _like_ the stares that people give me; I don't _like_ the remarks that I hear behind my back about not having a big enough shirt size for me at the camp store. But I have been used to it ever since I started kindergarten — for about sixteen years. It's all I'm ever used to, but that doesn't mean that I like it.

I stay inside until I'm sure that breakfast is over. I haven't eaten breakfast in so long that I barely notice the growling of my stomach. Soon my brothers and sisters of the Athena cabin come streaming in to gather their things for the day. I sit on my bed in the corner and try to act invisible. But there's always my one sister who actually cares for my well-being.

Annabeth.

She is exactly what I want to be. She's beautiful, with her stormy gray eyes and blonde hair that's in a messy ponytail that somehow looks perfect. Oh, and she's really athletic and skinny, which just sets us apart more. Really, the only thing we have in common is our gray eyes and love for knowledge. Otherwise, she's brave and I'm not. She's outgoing, and I'm not. She's . . . perfect, and I'm not. I try hard to hate her, but it's impossible. She is my sister, after all.

Annabeth sits next to me on the bed, her gray eyes swirling with concern. I avoid them.

"Hey," she says.

I nod my head a little in acknowledgement.

"You weren't at breakfast again," she says.

"Just wasn't up for it," I reply.

Annabeth nods but doesn't say anything more.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I nod, though I'm not. Annabeth wraps her arms around me, just the kind of thing a perfect older sister would do. I don't hug her back — I _hate_ being touched. Annabeth and all my siblings and know that, so I don't know why she did it.

"See you in archery," she says. That's the class we have together.

"Yeah," I say, just to make her go away.

The cabin is empty again, and I realize that I should better get moving because the cleaning harpies will come soon. I sigh and put on my combat boots, which go nicely with my dark blue jeans and black shirt. I put my thick, frizzy brown hair into a braid (the only way it doesn't look messy) and head out the door.

The first activity that I have is canoeing. I find one by myself and paddle into the lake, trying to work on moving the oar in the right direction, but I suck at canoeing. Being the daughter of Athena, one would think that I could do everything right. But I can't do _anything_ right. Sometimes I wonder why I'm a daughter of Athena in the first place.

I was only claimed last week, which just brought more unnecessary attention to me. My dark, frizzy brown hair and . . . _different_ body type was the talk of the camp the day after my claiming. I certainly didn't look like a daughter of Athena, or someone that would be able to play capture the flag without passing out.

I'm trying to find a camp activity that suits me, but nothing has come up yet. Studying is probably my best attribute but I want to have something more. I want powers, like some of the campers do — like Percy Jackson, who can control water, or Leo Valdez who can summon fire. It seems that every one of The Seven has powers, and here I am, nothing but a laughing stock for someone to make fun of.

After canoeing, I settle far down at the bank of the lake, underneath a shady tree. The water is so beautiful . . . so unlike me. I wish I _wasn't_ me, if you know what I mean. I wish I was skinny like everyone else, and beautiful like everyone else. But I am nothing special.

It's a great day out, but it seems dreary to me. I watch the sparkling lake and listen to the sound of people battling and talking far behind me. I know that I will never be one of them. Next year, I'll just go live with my dad instead of coming to camp.

See, I would love to live with my dad, but he is . . . unstable, I guess you could say. Ever since my brother Tyler's death, he has never been the same.

I feel my eyes watering and I let the silent tears run down my cheeks. His death was my fault. 100%.

It was years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Dad, Tyler, and I were at the Grand Canyon sightseeing, when a monster attacked us. I don't know the technical name for it, but it looked like a mermaid. She was really pretty, and I saw her deep down in the canyon, where the water was running. The monster seemed to be singing, and I saw that people were walking to the edge of the canyon, entranced, as if they were zombies. They were shouting, screaming, yelling nonsense, before finally hurling themselves over the canyon. Tyler was entranced, and so was my dad. For some reason, I wasn't, although I could hear what they were singing about. Mom. Flashes of my whole family together danced before my eyes, and I felt a strange longing to make it a reality. But something weird happened, and I snapped out of the daze. I didn't know how long I was entranced, but Tyler was at the very edge, flirting with death. Dad was shouting and screaming behind me, but I didn't pay attention to him. I wanted to save Tyler, but I felt rooted to the spot with fear — fear that I couldn't comprehend. Zombified people were dying by the second, and all I could do was stare at them. What was wrong with me? I came to my senses too late, and I was just able to see Tyler slip off the edge, plummeting six thousand feet to his death.

I snap back into reality and realize that my vision in blurred with tears. I don't bother to wipe them though. Even though I hate crying because it makes me feel weak, I don't wipe them. There is no one here to see me, because this is my special place.

That changed in second.

In the blink of an eye, a dark figure appears in the shadow of the tree I am sitting under. I curse in Ancient Greek and jump a mile.

"What the heck!" I shout. The figure turns to me and my heart almost stops.

It is a boy a little older than me. He is deathly pale, with dark black hair and shadowed eyes. He is dressed in a dark aviator jacket and jeans with a long, Stygian iron sword at his side. He turns to me at the sound of my voice, but drops to the ground, exhausted. He looks just minutes from passing out. I walk slowly toward him, unsure what I should do.

"Are — are you okay?" I ask quietly.

He just moans and his eyes close. I gulp, feeling a little scared. What happened to him? Is he injured? How did he get here so fast?

"Do you need a doctor?" I ask.

Another soft moan escapes his lips, but it sounded like " _yes."_

Should I leave him and find a doctor? No, I can't do that to him. He could be dead by the time I come back, and I do _not_ want to be responsible for another death on hands.

"I'm going to help you up, okay?" I ask. "I'll help you to the infirmary."

The boy doesn't protest, so I lift him arms and help him to his feet. At my touch, he flinches, and something tells me that if he was fully conscious, he wouldn't want anyone touching him. Sounds like me. I put his arms around my shoulders and carry him up the hill and to the infirmary as fast as I can. I don't mind his extra weight, because I'm strong and can carry him with ease.

Once I get up the hill, I see passing campers staring at me, eyes wide.

"Find a doctor!" I shout at them. "Quick!"

Campers scurry down to the infirmary and a few people are running toward us, medical bags bouncing against their legs. I think I see Chiron too, galloping at the back.

A boy with golden hair comes to my side and his eyes pop. "Nico, I _told_ you not to shadow travel anymore!"

I don't know what any of those words mean, but I ask, "Can you help him? Will he be alright?"

The boy with golden hair nods. "He'll be okay. Nothing some ambrosia and nectar can't handle."

The food of the gods can heal demigods. I sigh in relief. Some more medics come over and take the boy from me. I must have looked scared, because Chiron comes over to me.

"What is wrong, child?" he asks gently.

"I hope he's okay," I say. "I mean, I was by the lake and he just popped out of nowhere and passed out. What's wrong with him?"

"Nico can travel by shadows, an ability of a true son of Hades," replies Chiron. "He was not supposed to resume shadow traveling for another week, because they drain his energy terribly."

"Oh." I am silent for a minute. "He's a son of Hades? I've never seen him around."

"Yes, he lives in the Hades cabin, number thirteen. And he's not very outgoing, poor child. He has suffered inexplicably."

"Oh."

Chiron pats me on the back. "You were very brave, Lucy," he says. "Thank you for returning him."

"Oh, yeah sure."

Chiron proceeds to the infirmary, leaving me standing there alone with a ton of questions.

* * *

That night, I listen to the soft breaths of my brothers and sisters in the Athena cabin, but I don't sleep. I am still thinking about the event with the boy called Nico. What did Chiron mean when he said that he has suffered inexplicably? I hope he's okay. Whatever shadow traveling is, it kind of sounds dangerous. Like something you would really pass out after doing.

Eventually, I fall asleep, still thinking about Nico.

* * *

The next day, I find myself at the bank of the lake, thinking about the remarks I heard earlier. I wish I can forget them. I wish they didn't bother me as much as they do.

I hear a soft footsteps behind me and turn around. It is the boy from yesterday, dressed in another black outfit like mine. His hair is shaggy, but in a way that doesn't look messy, unlike mine. I suddenly wish I can disappear into the lake. Why is he here?

Nico sits down next to me, leaving a good amount of space in between us. I scoot over a little, remembering that I don't like to be touched and neither does he.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Hi," I reply. "Nico, right?"

"Yeah. Nico di Angelo."

"I'm Lucy Longstaff. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. A lot better, actually."

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"I asked Chiron once I got out of the infirmary."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah." He scratches his neck nervously. "I just wanted to say . . . thanks for bringing me to the infirmary. I would have been almost dead if you hadn't found me."

"No problem," I say.

There is an awkward silence between us. We both stare into the lake, Nico almost nostalgically.

"I need to repay you," he says finally.

"What?"

"I mean, I owe you one for helping me."

My eyebrows furrow. "Like what?"

Nico shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, but I know he has something on his mind. "I know a place where we can go to eat. Ever heard of McDonald's?"

Something inside me shatters. Anger boils inside me, and I feel my cheeks burn. "Is that some kind of sick joke?" I spit.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I'm gone before I can hear anything else he has to say. For a moment there, I actually thought that he was pretty cool, saying thank you and all. But now I realize that he's just another one of them. Someone who uses me as a laughingstock.

I run to my cabin and shut the door, the loud sound echoing throughout the empty cabin. I go to my bed and bury my face in my pillow, letting the tears fall and soak the sheet. Why? Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve this? Then I realize, it's the gods' payback for me letting Tyler die. I sob even harder, thinking of my deceased brother. Everything's my fault. I would be better off dead. That way I could be with Tyler in the Underworld. But then I realize that stupid Nico is a son of Hades, and he would be able to visit me there. I don't want anything to do with him anymore.

Just then, I hear a soft knock on the door. I don't want to see anyone right now, but it could be one of my brothers and sisters, and they have a right to this cabin too. I tiptoe to the door and open it, seeing just the _last_ person I want to see. Nico.

He looks really concerned and his hands are in his pockets. "Hey, are you okay?"

I stare daggers at him, too angry to speak.

His voice is really quiet and he stares at the ground. "I didn't mean it that way. I swear it on the River Styx. I just wanted to hang out, say thanks because of what you did for me. I'm sorry I offended you."

I feel embarrassed and exposed, and I really want to crawl into a hole and die. But he _did_ swear, and he must really be sorry if he came all the way over here to apologize.

"It — it's okay," I say quietly. "I'm just . . . used to people making fun of me. I thought that's what you were doing."

Nico shakes his head. "That would be a really crappy way to treat someone who just saved your life."

A smile tugs at my mouth and I laugh a little. So does he.

"Come on," he says. "I want to show you something."

I close the door behind me and walk next to him, still keeping some space between us so that our shoulders don't bump. He leads me to a space with open grass and sits down. I sit down across from him.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"What's your favorite animal?"

I think for a moment. "A cat."

"Okay. Watch this."

He closes his eyes and bows his head, his black hair falling into his eyes. He puts a hand on the ground in the middle of us.

At first, nothing happens. But then there's a slight rumble, and the ground splits open a crack. A skeletal creature climbs out from the crack, and though it takes me a minute, I realize that it's a cat. It's all made of bones, but I can't help but find it cute. The little cat rubs its skull against Nico's knee.

"Go to Lucy," he tells it gently.

The cat walks over to me, clacking. It jumps onto my lap and starts purring.

"Hey, little guy," I say, rubbing its head softly.

Nico smiles. "He's pretty cute, isn't he? His name is Small Bob."

I look curiously at him. "Small Bob?"

"A friend of mine named him."

"Oh," I say. "He's really cute."

We play with Small Bob for a little while before it's time for dinner. I thank him and we go our separate ways. I can't suppress the grin on my face. Someone let me play with their skeletal pet cat, which was the nicest thing anyone has done for me all day.

At dinner, Annabeth is looking at me curiously. "Looks like someone had a good today today."

I realize that I'm still smiling and take a drink of my iced tea to erase it. "Oh. Yeah."

"What did you do?" she asks.

"Uh . . ." Do I tell her about Nico? I decide to. What harm could it do? "I went out with a friend today?"

"That's great!" says Annabeth. "Who?"

"Uh, Nico. Nico di Angelo."

Annabeth raises both eyebrows and a few others at my table stop to look at me. "Nico? He's your friend?"

"Yeah, why? You seem concerned."

Annabeth shakes her head and takes a bite of her pizza. "Nothing. I'm glad you've found a friend."

I smile. "Thanks."

We give each other a fist bump and finish our dinner.

At the camp singalong, Nico and I sit next to each other so we don't have to sit alone. We both are not much of singers, but we enjoy hearing the music and watching the bonfire change color. I find it hard to believe that just yesterday I was a nobody, and today I have a friend. Maybe the gods have answered my prayers.

The next day I show up to breakfast bright and early. I go through my camp activities with much more enthusiasm, and during our down time, Nico and I hang out. We usually teach Small Bob tricks and play with him. This continues for weeks, and I finally feel that I have a place at this camp. At least there's someone here that doesn't think I'm a loser.

One day, after dinner, Nico pulls me aside just before the singalong.

"Do you want to ditch the singalong tonight?" he asks.

"Why?"

He shrugs. "Nothing. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere else."

"I'd really like to, but won't we get busted?"

"No, Chiron knows that I don't like the singalongs. He'll cut us some slack."

I look around. No one seems to notice. "Alright," I agree. "Where should we go?"

"Come on," he says. "We're going to try shadow traveling."

My heart leaps. "But aren't you —"

"Please?" he begs. The fire makes shadows fall across his face.

"Okay."

Nico leads me a little farther from the amphitheater, just so where there are enough shadows to fit a whole person. Nico holds out his pale hand, a little uneasily. I take it; it's cold, but very strong. I feel his getting warmer by my touch. I take one last look at the camp, before everything goes black.

My first thought: cold. It shivers up my spine and makes me shudder; I am suddenly glad that I am holding Nico's hand. My hair flies behind me and I feel my stomach drop.

Then everything is still.

We are just outside a building. I would have looked around to see where we are, but Nico looks ready to collapse. I steady him.

"Hey, don't go falling unconscious on me again," I say.

Nico looks really tired, but I can see that he's staying awake for me. I remember a bag of ambrosia in my jacket pocket and give some to him. Some color returns to his face, and his eyes are a little brighter.

"Saved me again," he mumbled, smirking.

I bump his shoulder. "Come on."

Nico leads me inside the building and I realize right away where we are. McDonald's.

I walk next to him and smell the air. I smell cooking, greasy food that makes my stomach turn. I don't know if I want to be here or not.

Nico turns to me. "Go find us a table. I'll order."

I nod and start off. I find one next to a window, completely deserted. There aren't many people in here, which relieves me.

In a little bit, Nico comes back with two milkshakes. "Hope you like chocolate," he says.

I smile. "Chocolate's my favorite."

He sits down and picks the cherry off of his whipped cream. There is a short silence.

"You should smile more often," he says, twirling the cherry between his forefinger and thumb.

"Why's that?"

He shrugs. "It fits you better."

I _really_ hope I'm not blushing. I take a drink of my milkshake to prevent me from saying anything stupid.

Some nags at my mind, and the question comes out before I can process what I said. "After you were taken to the infirmary, Chiron was telling me why you passed out. He said something about you suffering inexplicably."

Nico looks down, turning grave. I immediately wish I hadn't said that.

"I'm — I'm sorry, I —"

"No, it's okay," he says quietly. He exhales. "I guess I can begins with the Lotus Casino."

Nico tells me about his life: being trapped at the Lotus Casino, losing his sister, eating pomegranate seeds, and much more. When he's finished, he looks even more tired than usual.

"How do you live?" I ask in awe. "All that — wow. I don't think I would have made it."

He shrugs. "I'm used to bad things happening to me."

I look down. That sounds familiar. It sounds like something I'd say — or have said, in the past. "Oh. yeah."

He quickly looks up, startled. "No, I didn't mean you! I was just —"

"No, I know you didn't mean it that way," I say, saving him from explaining. He blushes a little and sips his milkshake.

"So, what about you?" he asks.

I knew it was coming. I'd have to tell him sooner or later. I'm just thankful that the McDonald's is empty in case I start to cry. _No,_ I tell myself. _You're not going to cry. Not in front of your best friend._

"Yeah," I begin. "Um, I guess it all started at the Grand Canyon. My dad, my little brother Tyler, and I were sightseeing, when a Siren appeared at the bottom. She started luring people in, and . . . they were just hurling themselves off the cliff to their deaths. My brother and my dad were entranced. I was able to save my dad, but Tyler . . ." I trail off. I rub my thumb over the condensation on my cup, trying not to cry. "About a month later, there was a monster at my school. It just barely killed me, before my friend who was a satyr stepped in. He risked his life for me. Chiron found out and I went to Camp."

There was a long silence. "I'm sorry," says Nico.

"I'm sorry about your sister," I say.

Nico nods. Suddenly we aren't very hungry anymore. Nico hops down from the stool. "Come on, let's get out of here," he says.

I didn't need telling twice. I hopped down and we exited. The night was chilly and I huddled under my jacket, thankful that I brought it.

Nico and I walked around the complex, talking and window-shopping, as if we were just ordinary friends.

That's when I heard the deep grumbling.

Nico and I stopped just outside a restaurant called Flamebroil Diner. His head cocked, listening for the noise. He looked at me and an understanding passed between us. _Monster._

Nico had one hand on the hilt of his sword, and my hand on my inhaler in my pocket. Sorry, I should explain. On my seventh birthday, Athena appeared to me and gave me a gift. It was a bow and arrow, disguised as an inhaler, because I have asthma. Pretty clever, I know. All I would have to do to activate the weapon was to press down on the medicine canister twice in a row, and it would elongate into a bow and arrow. I train with this weapon as much as I can.

I glance at Nico for a signal. His eyes are narrowed, and his black hair is falling into his eyes. Just then, people stream out of the restaurant screaming, "Wild rhino!" I know that the Mist is bending the mortals' minds to see a wild rhino. But what is the real monster?

"Come on," Nico says.

We sprint inside the restaurant — a chrome diner with assorted red leather booths. Nico and I search for the monster, and find our answer bursting out of the kitchen doors.

A seven headed monster — a hydra — bursts through the wall. After the dust settles, an enormous, scaly . . . _thing_ stands before us, all seven heads snarling and spitting acid. People screamed around us, running for the door.

I rack my brain, trying to think back to my mythology classes back at camp. How can a hydra be killed? The monster before us snarls, and I see that the middle head has something bright in its throat, as if it were gargling a flare. Then it hit me.

Fire.

The middle head breathes fire, while the others spit acid. If you chop off the heads, more regrow. And that is not what we need.

I spray my inhaler twice, and a bow elongates in my hand, almost humming with anticipation.

"We need fire," I say.

Nico and I dodge a stream of acid. The diner is empty, and the hydra is knocking down tables and wreaking havoc. Nico and I try to make a plan.

"We need an easy way to make fire," I say to myself. I pray silently for Athena's help — I can show that I'm a true Athena kid by coming up with a good plan. The quiver of arrows feels heavy on my shoulder. Nico is suggesting plans to kill it effectively, but my answer comes almost immediately.

Just beyond the hydra's flank, I can see the grill in which burgers are cooked on. There is a gas tank attached to it. I can use one of my arrows, wet it with the gas, and fire it at the middle head. That will create an explosion that will surely kill the monster. But the hydra is charging hungrily, and I need some time to unhinge the tank.

"Buy me some time," I tell Nico. He nods. "I'll be right back."

Nico charges the monster with his sword. He slashes at the monster's heart and slicing its necks without fully decapitating them, dodging acid and burning flames.

With its attention on Nico, I scramble to the kitchen, jumping over broken pieces of wall and find myself in the dirty kitchen. The white gas tank is at the bottom of the grill. I busy myself with the hinge and stop only when I hear a cry of pain. _Nico,_ I think. My hands finally unscrew the gallon, and I lift it to the floor with a _clank._ I unscrew the cap and dip my arrow into it, fully submerged. Quickly I recap it and sprint to the hydra.

Nico has a nasty burn on his arm, which is bubbling and blistering. I can see the pain in his eyes, but he continues on. I can't help but admire him for that. I wouldn't be able to continue to fight if I got an injury that nasty.

"Nico, move!" I yell. He rolls onto the floor and out of range of the spitting head.

I load my dripping arrow into my bow. I have one shot at this. But first I need to get Nico to safety. The hydra growls loudly and turns over tables, so much that I have to yell to communicate.

"Go to the freezers!" I yell.

"No, your not staying here by yourself!"

"I'll be fine!" I scream at him. "Athena always has a plan. But I don't want to be responsible for another death. Too much paperwork! Now hurry!"

I see a smile crack at his mouth and he dashes off into the depths of the kitchen.

Now I need to provoke the hydra, make it mad enough to want to sizzle me like a shish-kebab.

I smirk. "You guys are pretty ugly. I'll name you Joe, Moe, Curly, Bob, Clyde, Leonard, and Babycakes."

The hydra apparently did not like those names. The one in the middle, Curly's, throat is igniting and I know that it is time. I nock my arrow, take a deep breath, and draw the string back to the corner of my mouth. _Not yet. Not yet. Not yet._ I wait until I can see the flames billowing out from its mouth. Then I release.

And everything goes black.

* * *

My brain feels like it's being cleaved into two. My vision is peppered with black spots, but I can just make out two dark eyes looming over me, covered slightly by shaggy black hair. Nico is talking to me, but I can't hear him. My ears are ringing so badly that it's all I can hear. I try to sit up and Nico helps me. My head pounds harder and I put my hand to my head. Nico is still talking, and his dark eyes bear into mine.

I wait until the ringing dies down a little and say, "Ambrosia. In my pocket."

Nico reaches into my jacket pocket and pulls out the baggie of ambrosia. He gives me a square and I bite into it. Warmth rushes into my veins. My head clears. The ringing is almost gone. I am able to come to my senses. I look around the diner. Everything is scorched black and burned to a crisp.

"So — so it worked?" I ask. My voice is shaky.

Nico nods, relieved that I am better. "It worked all right. Maybe a little too well. Almost the whole place is burned."

I sigh and my head spins so I lay down. The tile hurts my head, but I ignore it. I destroyed property. What will we do now?

"Guess we took the name of the diner too seriously," Nico jokes. I remember the red lettering spelling _Flamebroiled Diner._ I smile a little, but it kind of hurts. "Do you want to stand up?" he asks. His voice is so gentle that I can barely hear it. I nod. He takes my hand and I rise to my feet. Everything spins so violently that I stagger on the spot. Nico steadies me. Then he smirks.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Who's saving who now?"

"Shut up," I tease him. I remember that the hand he helped me up with is injured. It has gotten worse, it's red and greenish, tinted with purple.

"Your arm," I croak. He looks to his arm in surprise, like he hasn't even noticed it was there.

"It's fine," he says.

"No, it's not. We have to get back to camp."

Nico doesn't budge. He stares at me, brows furrowed.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, you were just blasted by a fire explosion and all you can think of is _my_ safety."

I sigh. My voice is so quiet that I can barely hear it. "Just trying to make up for Tyler. But nothing ever seems to be enough."

He steps closer. "You know, when you told me to go into the freezers while you handled the hydra, it reminded me of . . . Bianca."

He pauses for a moment. "I didn't want to lose you too."

He is so close now that I can see my reflection in his eyes. The eyes that have witnessed Tartarus. That have watched his own sister sacrifice herself. That had watched his two best friend fall into the Underworld. They have witnessed monsters fifty times as worse as the hydra. I am too shocked to move or say anything.

Then, ever so slightly, his mouth finds mine.

I think I need my inhaler.

It's a gentle touch, but it's more than enough to heal me. He pulls back ever so slightly. His head is bowed, his eyes closed, and all I can see is his shaggy, dark hair. He whispers, "Don't leave me."

I whisper, "Never."

He kisses me again, a little harder this time and pulls me to him by the waist, where those annoying curves are. He doesn't seem to mind them.

All I can think of is _How? Why? How? Why? What? How? Why?_

I don't know how long we are standing there, but it feels like an eternity. His lips, once cold at first, are now warm from my pressure.

I pull back and rest my head on his shoulder. His arms around me are strong and supporting. I still find it hard to breathe. I don't believe it. I am nothing. I am not like everyone else, but he doesn't seem to care. I wonder what he sees in me that makes him want to kiss me.

* * *

We shadow travel back to camp and find Chiron and the Athena cabin leaders in chaos. They are having a heavy debate and shouting in desperation. We find them and when they see us, everyone just stops and stays still. Then Annabeth pushes up to the front, her eyes like a raging hurricane.

"Where in the Underworld _were_ you two?" she yells.

I look at Nico and he looks at me. "You tell her," I say.

Nico tells Chiron, Annabeth, and the others about our battle with the hydra, and

emphasizes my "brilliant" plan that saved them both. When he is done talking, Annabeth thinks.

"But I don't understand," she says. "How did you guys get there?"

"Oh," says Nico. I could have sworn that I saw him blushing. "I took her somewhere . . . special. We were just hanging out."

 _A little more than hanging out,_ a voice in my mind says.

I think back to the kiss. _Shut up,_ I tell it.

Chiron steps forward, and I don't think I have ever seen him so worried in my life. By the candlelight, I can see wrinkles that I am sure weren't there before.

"We are thrilled to hear that you battled the hydra and made it out safely," he says. "But there will be repercussions for sneaking out of camp. Do you understand?"

Nico and I nod.

"Okay, then. Off to bed with you."

Nico and I hurry off to the big _U_ of cabins. He stops right when we get to the door of the Athena cabin I turn to him, confused, only to be tackled in a hug. It takes me in such surprise that I stumble backward. But his strong arms are there to support me.

"You've got to stop saving me," he says. Then he pulls apart and walks away, disappearing into the night.

I smile to myself and let myself blush.

* * *

The next day, Nico finds me by the lake again. We play with Small Bob for a long time. But I know that I can't keep my question burning forever.

"Nico," I say. He looks up at me. "Um . . . about yesterday . . ."

"Yeah?" he asks. I wish his intense brown eyes would stop looking at me. I feel jittery.

"Um . . . I just wanted to know . . ." I take a deep breath. "Why? I mean, why me? You could have anyone, and you pick _me_."

He smirks to himself. "You don't realize it, do you?"

"Realize what?" I ask.

"Realize how beautiful you are."

This takes me by surprise, and I have to gather my thoughts first before I stumble, "Huh?"

"You're different," he says. "You're not like everyone else. And for me, that works. Believe me when I say, that I've had plenty of experience with being different."

I don't know what to say. How is different beautiful?

Then my question is answered by the pressure of his lips on mine. His hands find my waist and settle there, like it was made for his hands. My arms wrap around his neck and I lose myself.

I have had a motto all my life that I have stuck to. _It pays off to be ugly, because when somebody loves you, you know that they love you for who you are._

And right now, that can't be any more true.


End file.
